The Perfect Present
by Becimpala33
Summary: Steve/Danny, established relationship  so contains m/m slash . What Danny doesn't expect for his birthday is to find out Steve's at a mall where there's been a shooting.     For my amazing friend Maddie for her birthday.


_A/N: Sadly I do not own these two, or the show. This is for my amazing friend Maddie, for her birthday. _

"Look, it's my birthday, and since you clearly did not think to buy me anything, why don't you just give me the file I need and a balloon, and I'll be on my way," Danny said with a sigh, placing his hands on the desk and leaning in. "I'll take a blue one."

"Fuck off," the HPD officer said, continuing to play Solitaire on his computer.

"Fine, a green one," Danny replied, leaning further in. "It'll match your jealousy that I got handpicked for Five-0, and you're just getting uglier behind this desk."

"We just got a call in," another officer interrupted, hurrying through the station. "Hard to make out what was being said, a lot of screaming, gunshots, and whoever was calling in must have dropped their phone, but I could hear Aina Haina Shopping Center and Commander Steve McGarrett."

"You-" Danny's least-favorite officer turned, file finally in his outstretched hand, but Danny was already gone.

There was crime scene tape already being stretched around the entrance to the mall, men and women and children outside shaking and crying and holding each other and answering cops' questions as best they could. Danny scanned the crowd quickly, found the senior officer, and went tearing over.

"Commander Steve McGarrett?" Danny asked, pretty much yelled, waving his badge at the officer, at the crowd, at anyone who might know any details. He got a gesture from the senior officer, a pointed finger towards the inside of the mall, and Danny ducked under the tape and continued sprinting.

He didn't even realize he was yelling Steve's name, over and over, as he tore through boutiques and pretzel stands, past bloodstains and spent shells and two dead bodies sprawled across the floor, didn't realize it until he heard "Danno?" called back from behind a large fountain.

"Steve?" Danny didn't wait for a response, just picked up his speed, rounding the fountain. And there was Steve, bloodstained, haggard, but standing on his own two feet.

Danny didn't halt, not for a second, just sprinted into Steve, almost knocking him off his feet. "You stupid giant son of a bitch," he growled against Steve's neck, hands grasping at Steve's back, keeping him close. "You stupid gorgeous giant wonderful son of a bitch."

"I'm fine," Steve murmured against Danny's hair, arms tight around Danny's shaking body.

"You better fucking be fine!" Danny exclaimed, pulling back. His next words died in his throat as he took in the bloodstains on Steve's shirt and pants.

"Not mine," Steve said instantly. When Danny didn't respond, Steve tapped his chin, raising it gently until Danny was looking into his eyes again. "Not mine, Danno, I promise. I tried to save a woman who was bleeding out, and…" Trailing off, he closed his eyes, his body sagging slightly, and Danny wrapped his arms around him again, guiding him down onto the ledge of the fountain, guiding Steve's head onto his shoulder.

"Jesus…"Danny breathed out, running a hand over Steve's hair. "What the hell were you doing here anyway?"

"Getting a birthday present for you," Steve said, raising his head, giving Danny a look he couldn't quite read.

"You already gave me you wearing nothing but a tie stretched out on our bed! I thought I showed my appreciation pretty damn well," Danny said, poking a finger into Steve's chest. "Do you need to fuck me senseless again? Did you not get enough the first time, is that what this is all about?"

"Danno, I never get enough," Steve smirked, sliding closer to Danny.

"No, no, you do not get to get all sexy and seductive on me now! I am mad. I am very very mad!"

"Your hands are all over me," Steve pointed out, the smirk still firmly on his lips.

"You know my hands have minds of their own!" Danny said irritably, forcing them off Steve's body and down to his sides. "And I definitely thought you were most likely dead, so my hands are just making sure there aren't any hidden wounds, you stupid Seal! And what the hell was that bulge in your jacket pocket?"

"Always a detective…" Steve sighed, reaching into the pocket and extracting a small box. "This definitely wasn't where I planned to give you your gift."

"This box better have you naked in it," Danny grumbled, taking the proffered box. "You're going to owe me so many blow jobs for how many years you took off my life today." Opening the box, his eyes widened, his hands frozen in their position. "Oh…"

"Oh? Seriously?" Steve bantered nervously, his hands digging into his pockets. "You can never shut up, and I ask you to marry me, and all you've got is 'Oh…'?"

"You didn't actually ask me," Danny mumbled, eyes still fixed on the silver band perched in the velvet box.

"You kind of didn't give me a chance, seeing as you patted me down and deducted your own damn engagement ring!" Steve protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry I heard dispatch say your name and the word gunshots in the same sentence, so came tearing over here to make sure you weren't dead!" Danny protested right back, still clutching the ring in his hand. Steve sighed, laying a hand over Danny's.

"I really am sorry, Danno," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Danny's palm."I promise I won't ever go to a mall again, just in case a crazy gunman comes through looking for his ex-girlfriend, if you'll marry me."

Danny laughed, shaking his head as he met Steve's eyes. "It's a deal," Danny said, eyes growing soft as he leaned forward, their lips meeting. Danny deepened the kiss, pressing Steve's back into the fountain wall. Sliding forward until he was straddling Steve, Danny leaned his forward against Steve's. "I love you, you giant freak, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Steve answered, his tone playful, but his eyes soft and watery. "I love you too, you tiny tie-wearing mainlander." Danny grinned, planting a quick kiss at the corner of Steve's eye.

"You are such a sap for a Seal," he teased, meeting Steve's lips again. "I bet you made your hostages tea and crumpets, and knitted them little footies."

"The fact that that sentence just came out of your mouth…" Steve sighed, eyes twinkling as he reached behind, kneading Danny's ass between his fingers. Danny moaned into Steve's mouth, hands grasping at Steve's back.

"Before I take you home and ravage you, you better put that ring on my finger," Danny gasped out, moving back slightly to catch his breath. "I don't put out for just anyone, you know. Only for my affianced. "

"Big words for a small-" Steve began, laughing as he dodged Danny's hand.

"Oh you are going to pay for that," Danny said with a wicked grin, pressing his fingers under the waistband of Steve's jeans, Steve arching into his touch, head thrown back.

"We'll leave this one out of the story we tell the grandkids," Danny laughed, removing his hand and running a finger down Steve's flushed face. "Now where's my ring?"

"You are so very lucky I love you," Steve said, fighting back a smile as he slipped the ring on Danny's outstretched finger.

"Yeah, I definitely am," Danny answered softly, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
